Material handling devices are widely employed in a variety of industries, and transport raw material, parts, components, subassemblies, assemblies, finished products, etc., throughout a manufacturing facility. Floats or dollies can transport drums or other containers to and from work areas in a manufacturing facility.
For example, Global Industrial manufactures a stainless steel drum dolly for transporting a 30 gallon drum (https://www.globalindustrial.com/p/material-handling/drum-barrel/drum-dollies/stainless-steel-drum-dolly-30-gallon-drum). This dolly has a cross-shaped frame that supports the drum, a circumferential lip that holds the drum in place, and four caster wheels that are attached to the cross-shaped frame.
This simple design has drawbacks in many different manufacturing environments.